Archives/Archives items
There are currently 188 items from Archives, which are comprised of: *18 Skins **2 Epic Skins **16 Legendary Skins *3 Emotes *12 Victory Poses *80 Voice Lines *41 Sprays **29 Common Sprays **12 Achievement Sprays *6 Highlight Intros *28 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Overwatch Uprising event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :New epic skins cost :Returning epic skins cost Bastion_uprising_nullsector.png|Null Sector (Bastion) 2017 series Unlockables placement.png|Circus (Junkrat) 2019 series Reinhardt_uprising_lieutenantwilhelm.png|Lieutenant Wilhelm (Reinhardt) 2017 series Unlockables placement.png|High Roller (Wrecking Ball) 2019 series Unlockables placement.png|Racer (Zarya) 2019 series ;Legendary Skins :New legendary skins cost :Returning legendary skins cost Unlockables placement.png|Socialite (Ashe) 2019 series Unlockables placement.png|Talon (Baptiste) 2019 series Unlockables placement.png|Gwishin (Bastion) 2019 series Doomfist_archives_talon.jpg|Talon (Doomfist) 2018 series Genji_uprising_blackwatch.png|Blackwatch (Genji) 2017 series Hanzo_archives_scion.jpg|Scion (Hanzo) 2018 series Lucio_archives_equalizer.jpg|Equalizer (Lúcio) 2018 series McCree_uprising_blackwatch.png|Blackwatch (McCree) 2017 series Unlockables placement.png|Deadlock (McCree) 2019 series Mei_archives_pajamei.jpg|Pajamei (Mei) 2018 series Mercy_uprising_combatmedicziegler.png|Combat Medic Ziegler (Mercy) 2017 series Moira_archives_blackwatch.jpg|Blackwatch (Moira) 2018 series Unlockables placement.png|Scientist (Moira) 2019 series Orisa_uprising_nullsector.png|Null Sector (Orisa) 2017 series Reaper_archives_soldier24.jpg|Soldier 24 (Reaper) 2018 series Unlockables placement.png|Formal: 76 (Soldier: 76) 2019 series Sombra_archives_talon.jpg|Talon (Sombra) 2018 series Torbjörn_uprising_chiefengineerlindholm.png|Chief Engineer Lindholm (Torbjörn) 2017 series Torbjörn_uprising_ironclad.png|Ironclad (Torbjörn) 2017 series Tracer_uprising_cadetoxton.png|Cadet Oxton (Tracer) 2017 series Widowmaker_uprising_talon.png|Talon (Widowmaker) 2017 series Winston_archives_specimen28.jpg|Specimen 28 (Winston) 2018 series Additional Emotes :New emotes cost :Returning emotes cost Hanzo_uprising_training.gif|Training (Hanzo) 2017 series Pharah_uprising_flair.gif|Flair (Pharah) 2017 series Soldier76_uprising_pushups.gif|Push-Ups (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Additional Victory Poses :New victory poses cost :Returning victory poses cost Brigitte_archives_kneel.jpg|Kneel (Brigitte) 2018 series Genji_uprising_meditate.png|Meditate (Genji) 2017 series Junkrat_archives_mugshot.jpg|Mug Shot (Junkrat) 2018 series Lúcio_uprising_handstand.png|Handstand (Lúcio) 2017 series McCree_uprising_showdown.png|Showdown (McCree) 2017 series Moira_archives_erlenmeyer.jpg|Erlenmeyer (Moira) 2018 series Orisa_archives_puppy.jpg|Puppy (Orisa) 2018 series Reinhardt_archives_kneel.jpg|Kneel (Reinhardt) 2018 series Roadhog_archives_mugshot.jpg|Mug Shot (Roadhog) 2018 series Symmetra_uprising_lightreading.png|Light Reading (Symmetra) 2017 series Winston_uprising_peanutbutter.png|Peanut Butter (Winston) 2017 series Zarya_uprising_thisisstrength.png|This Is Strength (Zarya) 2017 series Additional Voice Lines :New voicelines cost :Returning voicelines cost Additional Sprays :New sprays cost :Returning sprays cost Spray Ana Newborn.png|Newborn (Ana) 2017 series Spray Bastion Sunken.png|Sunken (Bastion) 2017 series Unlockables placement2.png|Frustration (Brigitte) 2018 series Spray DVa Handheld.png|Handheld (D.Va) 2017 series Unlockables placement2.png|Thumbs Down (Doomfist) 2018 series Spray Genji Ramen.png|Ramen (Genji) 2017 series Spray Hanzo Ramen.png|Ramen (Hanzo) 2017 series Spray Junkrat Sidecar.png|Sidecar (Junkrat) 2017 series Spray Lucio Skates.png|Skates (Lúcio) 2017 series Spray McCree Target Practice.png|Target Practice (McCree) 2017 series Spray Mei Pajamas.png|Pajamas (Mei) 2017 series Spray Mercy Combat Medic.png|Combat Medic (Mercy) 2017 series Unlockables placement2.png|Foundation (Moira) 2018 series Spray Orisa Flower.png|Flower (Orisa) 2017 series Spray Pharah Target Practice.png|Target Practice (Pharah) 2017 series Spray Reaper Commando.png|Commando (Reaper) 2017 series Spray Reinhardt Poster.png|Poster (Reinhardt) 2017 series Spray Roadhog Chopper.png|Chopper (Roadhog) 2017 series Spray Soldier 76 Commando.png|Commando (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Spray Sombra Espresso.png|Espresso (Sombra) 2017 series Spray Symmetra Student.png|Student (Symmetra) 2017 series Spray Torbjorn Brigitte.png|Brigitte (Torbjörn) 2017 series Spray Tracer Slipstream.png|Slipstream (Tracer) 2017 series Spray Widowmaker Wedding.png|Wedding (Widowmaker) 2017 series Spray Winston Building.png|Building (Winston) 2017 series Spray Zarya We Can!.png|We Can! (Zarya) 2017 series Spray Zenyatta Shell.png|Shell (Zenyatta) 2017 series Spray B73-NS.png|B73-NS 2017 series Spray Eradicator.png|Eradicator 2017 series Spray Null Sector.png|Null Sector 2017 series Spray Nullmari.png|Nullmari 2017 series Spray Nulltrooper.png|Nulltrooper 2017 series Spray OR14-NS.png|OR14-NS 2017 series Spray Slicer.png|Slicer 2017 series Additional Highlight Intros :New Highlight Intros cost :Returning Highlight Intros cost DVa_uprising_selfie.gif|Selfie (D.Va) 2017 series Unlockables placement.gif|Combo (Doomfist) 2018 series Unlockables placement.gif|Seismic Slam (Doomfist) 2019 series Unlockables placement.gif|Storm Arrow (Hanzo) 2019 series Unlockables placement.gif|Immovable (Orisa) 2018 series Torbjörn_uprising_mybaby.gif|My Baby (Torbjörn) 2017 series Unlockables placement.gif|Dramatic (Wrecking Ball) 2019 series Unlockables placement.gif|Graviton Surge (Zarya) 2018 series Zenyatta_uprising_perspective.gif|Perspective (Zenyatta) 2017 series Additional Player Icons pi_b73ns.png|B73-NS pi_blackwatch.png|Blackwatch pi_cadet.png|Cadet pi_chiefengineer.png|Chief Engineer pi_combatmedic.png|Combat Medic pi_cyborg.png|Cyborg pi_droppod.png|Drop Pod pi_lacroix.png|Lacroix pi_lieutenant.png|Lieutenant pi_nullmari.png|Nullmari pi_nullsector.png|Null Sector pi_or14ns.png|OR14-NS pi_uprising2017.png|Uprising 2017